


Time for a Wedding (again)

by Hobbitual_Psychick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Harvelle's Roadhouse (Supernatural), M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitual_Psychick/pseuds/Hobbitual_Psychick
Summary: A Winchester wedding, but this time it isn’t Sammy.It’s the Roadhouse Wedding the fandom dreamed of.
Relationships: Castiel & Crowley & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Time for a Wedding (again)

** Time for a Wedding (again)  **

Dean stood surrounded by a crowd of women. Usually he’d be thrilled by this magnitude of feminine attention. Usually he’d bask in it.

But he was beginning to feel like this wasn’t some kind of heavenly pamper porn fantasy, after all.

This time they were talking about a wedding.

And yeah, there’d been times, late at night, since they’d defeated Chuck where he’d allowed himself to let his mind stray, pondered thoughts of a different life.

A real life, with a job and a family… someone to come home to.

An end to the death and blood and hunting.

He wasn’t inherently against the thought of himself and marriage. But this… it was too fast.

“Look ladies, I really think there’s been one hell of a misunderstanding here.”

A matronly woman smiled at him understandingly. “Really, Dean there’s nothing to be worried about, it’s just a little dose of cold feet.” She smiled beatifically and patted his hand. “You’re going to be so happy. It’s the love story of the ages. No one who has watched you for as long as we have could fail to see. This is your happy ending.”

Dean fidgeted nervously with the blousy white sleeves of the shirt they’d shoved him into after the rather titillating bubble bath.

“You look every inch the romantic hero.” A cute little blonde gushed. “His jaw is going to drop when he sees you.”

“Sammy isn’t gonna care what I look like. Think m’ brother will be more concerned with me gettin’ hitched to some random chick.”

The assembled group of women rolled their eyes and tittered.

“We meant your husband to be, Castiel, silly.” One of the ladies swatted his shoulder good naturedly.

“Cass?!”

“And you thought he was lost to the empty, but Jack bought him back, for you! Isn’t it romantic?”

“Are you freaking outta your mind!”

…ooo0ooo…

Crowley smirked as he heard the sound of a Winchester in distress up ahead, hands in pockets and trailed by a group of intern demons he neared the unfolding drama.

“You’re all insane! I’m straight and dead. Cass an’ I, we’re just friends.”

The panic in Dean’s voice was everything Crowley had hoped it would be. The crowd of interns eyed their King with glowing appreciation as they reached the fringes of the heaving mass of Destiel fans.

“Don’t mind him ladies, it’s just nerves.” Crowley murmured with a courtly bow to an insipid looking woman clutching a signed copy of one of the supernatural books like a child with her blankie. 

“Now, about the wedding colours, wouldn’t it be just _Darling_ if we went with blue and green to match their eyes.   
I hear Ash and Ellen are just dying to hold it at the roadhouse.”

The ideas rippled through the assembled crowd eliciting a flood of squeals and ohhhs and ahhhs.

Crowley waved off the women.

“Do carry on ladies, so much to plan.”

Dean’s yells we’re getting more and more panicked, but the crowd of women ignored every argument and attempt to extricate himself; pressing in from all sides in a cloying blanket of good intentions.

As the undisputed King led the demons away to view another of his newer torments, he turned back to face his black eyes minions.

“What have we learned today, people?”

The demons just stared at him with confused bovine faces.

“That the road to Hell IS still paved with good intentions.” Crowley smirked to himself. “And that one woman’s heaven is another man’s hell.”


End file.
